Me and You Forever
by Ashton Knight
Summary: Percy visits the love of his life for the first time in decades as she takes her last breath. SLIGHT Dumbledore, Weasley, Granger bashing. Percy/Annabeth, also Harry/Daphne. Oneshot. Complete. Second chapter is Author's Note.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is only a one shot. Ignore Heroes of Olympus. Takes place during Order of The Phoenix**

**Summary: Percy visits the love of his life for the first time in decades as she takes her last breath. SLIGHT Dumbledore, Weasley, Granger bashing. Percy/Annabeth, also Harry/Daphne.**

Minerva Mcgonagall lay in the infirmary surrounded by students, adults and teachers alike. On either side of her ware her two favourite students: Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass, even though they barely knew each other. Even though she was a stern teacher many of the students still liked her and thought she was one of the best teachers to have ever taught. Minerva was dying, she was old, many people around the world had come to see her off, some could remember their childhood days when they had her as a teacher and thought that she deserved some respect. Sadly she had never been married and had no family at all so all her possessions would be distributed by her will.

It was funny how many lives she had touched, she had made many breakthroughs in the wizardry world, she had been the one who invented the wolfsbane potion, but never once did she brag about them. She was as humble as they came.

Of course, not everyone was there to give their respects, in one corner there was Cornelius Fudge with his supporters, mainly Lucius Malfoy and Dolores Umbridge.

Minerva was a brilliant woman but many suspected that she held secrets that had the potential to change the world, she had been the only one able to replicate the philosopher's stone but she had soon destroyed it, saying that it was only a mere experiment. Some however did not believe her, there were rumours going around that she had discovered another way to achieve immortality, a better way, a more permanent way. Some were saying that she had figured out the key to magic, while others said she had figured out the route to achieve unlimited power.

In the other corner there was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, a man that had worked with Minerva for the past 35 years, yet even he hardly knew anything about her, she had rejected his many advances in their earlier years, recognising them as his attempts to gleam information from her. Albus had been hoping that as she got older she would mellow out a little-no such luck.

But by using all his resources he had managed to find out that she had not discovered her magic until the age of 16, meaning that she can't have had much time studying magic, yet she was probably more advanced than him at it. Albus too had been hoping to discover what this world changing secret was and use it for himself, he could imagine what he could do with immortality, what he could unlock with key to magic, what he would change with unlimited-

SPLASH

Almost everyone at Minerva's bedside rushed to the windows of the infirmary so they didn't notice as Minerva got a small smile on her face.

Every single person in the infirmary watched through the windows of the infirmary as they saw a scene which confused them all and should have been impossible.

Outside the gates of Hogwarts the lake known as The Great Lake had formed a massive whirlpool above the water, the whirlpool was spinning ferociously for around half a minute and then out of the whirlpool came a person who was too far away to see properly.

The figure slammed the Hogwarts gates open, a look of determination on his face, the water from the great hall seemed to follow him, trailing behind him like a pet. A very big pet. As he walked past the fountain, it exploded into tiny fragments and the water of that soon also joined the water from the great lake.

Even from the infirmary everyone could still hear all the doors of Hogwarts being slammed open as the mysterious figure made his way through the castle, it was obvious to everyone in the room where he was heading, that is, to everyone except Ron Weasley who was still staring at the backside of a certain bushy haired witch.

As the doors of the infirmary slammed open, every single wand in the room was pointed at the figure, in the front was Dumbledore with Fudge on his right and Malfoy on his left. If anyone were to look at them at that very moment they would either die of laughter or die of shock. They stood together like a team and were prepared to face the mysterious stranger who was a …

A teenager, with raven black hair and see green eyes, in his right hand he held a glowing sword that looked even more powerful than goblin made armour, on his left he had some kind of watch. But the weirdest thing about him was the golden aura that surrounded him, it looked like a yellow outline on his body. Behind him was giant sphere of water.

"Go ahead, point your wands at me if it makes you feel any better" The figure said with mischief in his voice that made Minerva's smile even bigger.

"Put down your weapon and identify yourself" Dumbledore said in the voice that he reserved for Dark Lord and Death Eaters, he didn't know what it was but this _boy_ made him want to cower in fear and hide under his desk, but his pride and ego was to big to do that in front of all these people.

"It's not very polite is it? To ask me to say my name before you introduce yourself? Well, I'll indulge you anyway. My name is Percy Jackson, I am the 13th Olympian god, I am the god of water and Heroes. I am the champion of Olympus and defeater of Kronos. Is that good enough for you? I'm guessing that your Dumbledore the pervert, Athena's told me a lot about you" If anyone looked at Minerva now, they would say that her face was in danger of cracking from that smile on her face.

Percy was met by laughs from the wizards and witches around him, it was a long standing joke in the wizarding world that the Greek myths were real, wizards and witches refused to believe that there was anyone stronger than them. Percy tried his best to not drown them on the spot, he didn't want to get grounded by his dad again. He noticed a bushy haired witch at the front beginning to talk.

"13th Olympian? It looks like you haven't even done your research properly, there are only 12 Olympian gods, and last time I checked Percy Jackson was not one of them"

She had a similar voice of intelligence to Annabeth's but it was slightly different. While Annabeth had a voice that indicated that she liked knowledge itself, this bushy haired witch had a tone which said that she liked knowing something that others didn't.

"I'm the newest, numbers can be increased. Don't try and act superior to me, there's a reason I'm the 13th, I can kill you right now on the spot so I suggest you close your mouth and go find a hair straightener." This elicited a laugh from both Harry and Daphne but no one else.

Percy continued his walk to Minerva's bed but soon found his path blocked by Dumbledore, Fudge, Malfoy and Umbridge.

"Stop right there, mudblood" Malfoy and Umbridge said at the same time to which they looked at each other and shrugged.

"I am afraid I cannot let you continue to Minerva's bed with proper identification without any lies" Dumbledore said, hoping to find out more information about this person or at the very least get rid of him.

"Well, if that's the case..."

Percy raised his right hand into the air and immediately dozens of tendrils of water came out of the sphere behind him and grabbed every single wand in the room and took them back into thee sphere, crushing the pieces of wood into splinters.

But he was not finished yet, the tendrils one again came out, but this time latching onto the waist and arms of every hostile wizard and witch in the room. When he was satisfied with his work, Percy made his way to Minerva's bed where Harry and Daphne were still by her sides but they didn't attack him.

"Hello Percy" Minerva said, her voice filled with love and emotion.

"Hello Annabeth" Percy said to the shock of the entire room, his voice also filled with love and emotion.

"You look young" Annabeth stated simply.

"You look old, how old are you again?" Percy asked teasingly. Annabeth gave the first laugh that her students had heard in... well, ever.

"Don't you know it's impolite to ask a ladies age" Annabeth said jokingly.

"Whoever accused me of being polite?" Percy said, his green eyes glittering. "So, Minerva? And you said I had a bad sense of humour"

"You must have rubbed off on me" Annabeth joked.

"I missed you" Percy said suddenly but Annabeth knew that it was what had wanted to say all these years.

"I missed you too"

"I'm sorry, I really am. I know we were only together for a week but I want you to know that it was the best week in my life and I'm sorry that it had to end" Percy said in a sorrowful tone. Many of the audience were staring at them weirdly, a teenager saying that he was in love with a 60 something year old women?

"It wasn't your fault Percy, none of us knew that Zeus was going to force you to accept immortality, we should have all known that he would have been angry after the first time you denied him. Anyway, I heard that there might be a 14th Olympian" She gave a knowing look to Percy.

"Yeah, apparently Zeus just realised that 13 was an unlucky number and since he can't kick me out since the votes were against him, he decided to add a new Olympian, we're still looking for a new candidate" Percy was wearing that same smirk that he had on every time just before he won Capture the Flag.

Then Annabeth got a question.

"Why do you look so young anyway, are you really that lost without me that you don't know that as a god you can choose your age?"

"It's just that this is the age that I'm most comfortable with, I like staying young, being an adult makes me feel weird" Percy tried to explain. But then Annabeth got a glint in her eyes.

"So, can I assume that there's no one in Cabin 13?" Annabeth said teasingly, but there was also something else in her eyes: hope.

"Are you kidding me, the idea of having kids with anyone but you is just plain alien to me. Hermes and Apollo are starting to call me the first male maiden god, and let me tell you that it really starts to get annoying after a while" Percy said in indignation.

"Well then, what about him?" Annabeth pointed to Harry who had his mouth open at the scene before him, two people who were completely different ages were flirting.

"Ha ha, very funny Wise Girl, just because he looks like me does not mean he's my son, those are just his natural features that he gained from both his father _and _mother."

"Since when did you get so smart, Seaweed Brain? How come you know so much about Harry here" Annabeth asked.

"Remember, I'm the god of water _and _heroes. It's my job to know about him"Percy said with a smirk. Annabeth started to laugh but that soon turned to a cough.

"It's time my love" Percy said in a soft voice to Annabeth to which she merely nodded.

Percy placed his hand over Annabeth's head and soon a gold light engulfed her, covering her entire body from head to toe, and it stayed that way for half a minute.

When the light had receded, there stood Annabeth as she looked all those years ago, with her blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, she was now the same age as Percy. Many of the wizards looked at both of them in shock, some of them were murmuring about immortality while others were talking about gods. Dumbledore renewed his effort to release himself form his bonds but was still failing spectacularly.

Percy took one look at Annabeth and did the natural thing. He kissed her.

It felt the same way that it had all those years ago: fresh, intoxicating, fantastic, there were hardly any words to coming even close to describing the sensation of Annabeth's lips being on Percy's.

As they released each other they both saw that the other had an impish smile on her face.

"So, Wise Girl, gonna make it easy for me now?" Percy asked

"In your dreams Seaweed Brain" Annabeth replied as she took his hands, ready to go to Olympus, but before they did Annabeth called out to Harry and Daphne.

"Hey, Harry, I heard your practising Occlumency, I hear Daphne's quite good at it" Catching on, Percy gave a wink to both Harry and Daphne as they blushed.

"Come on Annabeth, Me and You Forever." Percy said to her as they started to disappear but not before the spotted Harry and Daphne holding hands.

**AN: Before you guys complain about how badly written it is, I need to tell you that I only spent 2-3 hours on this and I'm only 14 years old.**

**This idea just came to me in the middle of the night and I just had to write it.**

**I will occassionally be updating this story but it will never have any new chapters  
><strong>

**Please, Please, Please review.**


	2. Author's Note

**AN: Okay, I lied, there is going to be another chapter, but in all fairness this is just an author's note. I've started on another Percy Jackson/Harry Potter story, written much better than this one. It's called "From Gods above" and can be found in my profile. Although I did not intend to set it in the same universe as "Me and You Forever" might be able to pull it off.**

**SO make sure to read the story and review.**


End file.
